


Designated Driver

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Love, Romance, designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: When the Lady Thriller Randy Orton truly falls for the WWE's newest trainer, he has to get creative and just a little conniving in order to gain her affections.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Original Female Character(s), Randy Orton/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

Randy Orton watched as the woman he was head over heels for, danced and partied the New Year's Eve night away with their fellow WWE co-workers. She was the newest trainer to be hired by the company, and like all new-comer females that came along, Randy had tried long and hard to get her into his bed. But she'd refused him.

Again and again.

She wouldn't even go out with him on a legitimate _date_ , for crying out loud. By the time Randy realized he cared enough about her to actually take her on a real date, he knew he was monumentally screwed.

 _I'm in love_ , he realized.

He no longer cared about just having a beautiful woman on his arm, or how good she was in the sack. He no longer wanted a woman who was all looks and no brains. He loved Y/N's mind. The fact that she was beautiful only made him appreciate her intelligence even more.

But now... Now he had to watch as she danced with other men. Laughed at their jokes. Smiled shyly up at them.

 _I blew it_ , he thought.

 _Wait_.

 _Unless_...

He came up with a plan that was risky. It preyed on her need to see to the care of others. It could win her over, or it could make him lose her for sure.

But he'd never know till he tried...

}i{}i{}i{}i{}i{

The party was winding down, so you began getting your jacket and purse together while taking a mental role call of everyone who left the club to get to the hotel. It was a sort of habit you had to make sure everyone was taken care of. You had some sort of mother hen complex.

 _Oh well, there's worse complexes to have_ , you thought as you watched the last couple leave the building. But something didn't feel right. Someone was missing. Mentally you went over everyone you'd seen leave and with some quick calculations realized that one Randy Orton was missing.

Inwardly, you groaned. _Why him_ , you thought. _Why_ me, you thought further. You began looking around the club seeing if you could spot him somewhere but to no avail. You even opened the door to the men's room and called his name out.

Nothing.

 _Where is he_?

You pulled out your phone and stepped outside, calling Randy.

His phone rang and rang with no answer. _I swear Randy Orton_ , _when I get my hands on you..._

Next, you called Cesaro—you'd seen he and Randy hanging out some lately.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey, it's Y/N. Did you see Randy tonight? You know how I am. I have to know everyone is accounted for and safe. It's my cross to bear I suppose. So did you see him?"

" _I did early on, but toward the end of the party he sort of disappeared_. _Do you want me to come back and help you look for him_?"

You sighed and rubbed your temple lightly. "No, there's no need for that. You need to get some rest for tomorrow's show. I'll find him. He has to be here somewhere because his rental is still here," you said, noticing the large SUV parked on the lot.

At that moment, you heard the scuffle of shoes on pavement, and turned to find Randy headed toward you, his gait unsteady.

"Ugh," you groaned aloud. "Here he comes and he looks drunk as hell. I'll talk to you later, Cesaro. Thanks for your help." With that, you ended the call and turned to face Randy.

"Y/N... I need a ride..." Randy whined, and then stumbled over literally nothing. "Got too drunk..."

You rolled your eyes and groaned again. "Oh, Lord. I was worried about you, you big jackass. And all this time you were just getting plastered?" You hurried over to him and draped one of his arms around your shoulders. "Come on. I'll get you to your hotel room."

You begrudgingly led him over to your rental and unlocked it before opening the passenger's side door and ushering Randy inside. However, he had trouble bending down without falling over.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." You put on your hand on his head and nudged him downward gently and slowly so he wouldn't bump his head. Once he was seated, you made sure he had no appendages hanging out the door before slamming it shut. Then you were hurrying around to the driver's side and getting in the car.

"Buckle your seat belt, Randy. Can you manage that," you asked, reaching for your own safety belt.

He fumbled with the belt till he had it pulled out enough to buckle, and then made a sad attempt at inserting the male end into the female end. He tried twice more, but couldn't manage even such a simple feat.

"Seriously?" You leaned over and fastened the belt for him. "To be so big and tough, you sure are helpless as a drunk."

He let out a hiccup of a laugh and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"I swear if you barf in here, Randy, you'll be the one to clean it up," you said as you started the car.

Seconds later, you were headed for the freeway that led to the hotel.

The drive was uneventful. Randy remained laid back and slept the whole way. Every now and then a snore would pass his lips and you couldn't help but chuckle. "If only your female fan base could see you now, Mr. Orton."

You finally reached the parking garage of the hotel and parked in a space.

Now came the hard part.

Getting Randy awake, and alert enough to help you lead him to his room.

"Randy? Wake up." It took you a couple of tries at nudging him awake, but he finally became somewhat responsive. "Come on. It's time to get you to your room, okay?"

A few minutes later, you had him out of the car and heading for the elevators with you.

Very slowly.

"Lord help me if you fall over," you thought out loud. "I'll never be able to get you back on your feet."

"Are we there yet," Randy slurred. "'m tired..."

"A little further," you told him as you entered the elevator. "What floor is your room on?"

"Uh..."

"Please, tell me you remember your room number. You at least have your key, right?"

"Uh..."

"Randy Orton, I'm going to kill you where you stand," you said, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

You had two options. Take Randy all the way to the front desk to find his room number and get a spare key. Or you could take him strait up to your room and let him crash on the couch.

You chose the latter.

"Come on. You can crash on my couch," you told him, punching the button to your floor. "We'll get your key situation sorted out in the morning."

"Thanks," he slurred out, and giving you an awkward one armed hug. You stiffened. Randy Orton was not a hugger, so apparently alcohol lowered his inhibitions a tad.

Several long, and grueling minutes of halfway hauling Randy down your hallway later, you were in your room and turning on lights as you went. You heard the door close and lock, but thought nothing of it. Randy was just securing the room for the night.

But, wait. He was not able to buckle his seat belt earlier. How did he manage locking a door? How did he even _know_ to lock a door when he was in the shape he was in?

You turned to face him and saw a hint of that cocky smirk he wore more than half the time.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

You looked into his eyes. They weren't bloodshot and the pupils weren't dilated or anything. He looked clear-headed now.

You backed up a step. "You- You're not drunk, are you?"

"Don't panic," Randy said softly, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?" You asked, trying hard to do as he said and not panic. _What does he want_ , you wondered.

"I want to know why you'll never be alone with me, until tonight, that is. Why you won't let me take you on a date." He looked at the sofa. "Could we sit down while we discuss this?"

You slowly made your way to the sofa and sat down as he did the same. He sat on the opposite end from you, giving you a little space. For which you were very grateful, because you were still too uneasy to sit right beside him.

You swallowed hard and prepared your answer to his question. "Well, Randy... I guess it's because I know you only want to go to bed with me. After that, you'd be done with me. And I'm just not that kind of woman. I am looking for commitment, not a one night stand."

Randy nodded, avoided your eyes. "I know. I used to be a one night stand kinda guy. But..."

"When did that stop," you asked.

"When I met a certain trainer," he said with a soft smile. He finally looked into your eyes. "It hit me one day that I wanted more than some brainless but beautiful bimbo on my arm. I want someone with some substance and intelligence."

"Randy... I don't know what to say," you replied, feeling flustered It was your turn to avoid his gaze. "So... you faked the whole being drunk thing just to get me alone?"

"To talk, yes," Randy said. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how else to get you alone. You always want to help and care for someone, so I used that. Again I apologize. I actually do have my room's key card. So I can leave whenever you want me to."

That got your attention. You'd never seen Randy apologize for anything. Ever. And he was being very accommodating to your feelings and wishes.

"Thank you," you said, feeling a bit awkward. "So, you want to take me on a date? That's it?"

His lips quirked up a bit at the corners. "I want to take you on a lot of dates."

"And is sex involved in these dates," you asked sardonically.

"Only if, and when you are ready for it," he answered.

He seemed deadly serious when he answered you. He seemed different to you. And for that reason, you were willing to give him a chance.

"Alright, Randy. We can date," you said with a smile. "Just please remember you said sex could come when I'm ready."

"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes," Randy said. "Now, may I kiss you?"

You giggled in spite of yourself. He clearly was making an effort to be a gentleman and it was adorable. "Yes."

He took his time in sliding closer to you, lifting his hand to your face and brushing his fingers down your cheek. His gaze met yours briefly and then scanned your face, memorizing it. "So beautiful," he uttered. Then his hand went to the back of your head and pulled your face closer to his. Then he closed the gap between the two of you and captured your mouth with his. His lips were soft and warm against yours. You whimpered and then gasped to which he ran his tongue along your lower lip, asking permission. In reply, you slid your tongue past his lips and ran it over his.

And then the battle of the kiss was on.

He cradled your face in both his large hands and kissed you deeply, running his tongue along the roof of your mouth, your teeth, and finally over your own tongue. The passion between the two of you was combustible. And if not for the ringing of your phone, there's no telling how much hotter it would have become.

Groaning, and signaling to Randy to stay quiet, you answered the call.

It was only Cesaro calling to check in and see if you'd found Randy. A couple minutes later, you hung up and smiled softly at Randy to soften your next words. "I really want you to stay, so you'd probably better go."

Randy smiled in return, "Okay. But just so we're clear... We _are_ dating, correct?"

You nodded. "Yes, Randy. We're dating."

"Okay." He stood to his feet and went over to your door with you following close behind.

"Good night, Y/N. I'll see you tomorrow? We can work out when to have our first date."

You nodded again, "Sounds good. Good night Randy."

"Be sure and lock the door behind me," he told you, reaching down and giving you another soft kiss to the mouth.

"So bossy," you teased. Though secretly you loved that he was being protective.

With that, he walked out your door with one last smile over his shoulder.

You quickly locked up and got ready for bed, a dreamy smile on your face.

You couldn't wait for that first date.

_**The End** _


End file.
